Soleil
Soleil (ソレイユ Soreiyu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Eri Suzuki in the Japanese version and by Amber Hood in the English version. Profile Soleil is the daughter of Laslow. She can also be the sister of the Male Kana or Shigure if Laslow achieves a S-Support with the Female Avatar or Azura. Like the other children of Fates, she was placed in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. While she stayed in her Deeprealm for most of the time, she eventually became interested in mercenary work and amassed a large crew who help out those in need. It is said that her group is always smiling due to her philosophies of keeping a positive attitude. In her Paralogue, Soleil and her group of mercenaries arrive in the normal world and are helping to fend off bandits from a local town. However, after fending off the latest bandit attack, the bandits return with a large force out to exact revenge. As luck would have it, Laslow is nearby after receiving reports of the bandit attacks. Silas informs him that the bandits are attacking the town and overhears that Soleil is among the town watch repelling the bandits. Without a moment to spare, Laslow charges into battle without a second thought and eventually reaches her. Soleil tries her best to keep a positive attitude in front of her father, but ultimately her facade crumbles as she admits that she was scared. Laslow calms her down, telling her it is okay not to smile. However, he recommends that she laugh if she cannot smile, as it can throw off her opponents. After routing the bandits, Soleil has a heart-to-heart with her father. Silas notes that her pep could help with morale in the otherwise grim army. Thrilled by the idea of being with her father, Soleil begs him to take her. After much consideration, Laslow agrees. Suddenly, a village maiden comes to Soleil to thank her for fending off the bandits by giving her a gift. However, Soleil pauses, enamored by the village maiden and invites her to go stargazing together, which she accepts. Laslow is amazed by his daughter's smoothness and hopes to learn a few new tricks. Personality Soleil has a cheerful and energetic personality. Though she is not too shy, she can get anxious about her surroundings. Soleil is very popular with girls due to her cool personality and likes to hit on them. Because of her cool personality, she can tend to be immensely shameless, as she does not mind changing clothes, even if there are other people watching. In her B Support with Ophelia, Soleil does not panic when Ophelia casts a spell to exchange bodies. While Laslow states that Soleil has "good taste" in both men and women, Soleil's support conversations and personality suggest that she prefers females instead. In most of her supports with the other male children, if they reach an S rank support, they simply become better friends rather than marrying. The only exceptions to this is Forrest and the male Avatar. However, she isn't completely without embarrassment; in her B-support with Dwyer she tries to practice dancing in secret, only for him to misinterpret it as a demon-summoning ritual, but Soleil threatens to blackmail him into keeping quiet and helping her learn. Also, her supports with the male Avatar have him try to help her to not sweat or faint around girls because she thinks that it's getting in her way of being a warrior by practicing blindfolded (under the effects of a potion in the Japanese version) and pretending that the Avatar is a girl. She adores her father and loves being protected by him, yet she did not inherit his dancing skills; stating that she has no sense of rhythm. Growing up alone in the Deeprealms caused Soleil to become very protective of Laslow, stating that she always was unsure when he would be seen again. She thinks that her mother is very cute, so she feels jealous of her father for marrying her mother. Unfortunately, this makes her a mild annoyance to her mother as she annoys them in their supports as they try to work by excessively complimenting her in flirtatious ways. She is the worst singer in the army. Her birthday is August 31. In-Game Base Stats Sword - C |Item = Iron Sword Vulnerary}} As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - Memories of Foam 1: Dream Draw By Human |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates *These are Soleil's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Soleil's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |25% |60% |0% |35% |35% |45% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Siegbert *Ignatius *Forrest *Percy *Kiragi (Revelation only) *Asugi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Laslow *Soleil's Mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Ophelia *Nina *Sophie *Mitama (Revelation only) *Kana (Female) - If Soleil is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Soleil will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overview Base Class Soleil inherits Laslow's base stats. She has excellent strength base growth and has a good Skill modifier to plant her firmly in her Mercenary base class. For all of her mothers, her Skill never has a negative modifier and Strength is mostly positive except for Felicia who causes her to have no Strength boost. She does carry a weakness in Defense as most mothers cause her to have negative modifiers, making her ill suited to tank hits. She works great in tandem with female units thanks to her Personal Skill, Sisterhood, which increases her damage dealt and damaged received by two when she is the lead unit with a female support. To maximize this effect, having her partnered with Sophie, Ophelia, Nina, Mitama, a Female Avatar, or her mother with an A-Support gives her the most benefits. Overall, she can make for a good frontline unit or for unit clean up, but should be cautions around swarms of physical units. Quotes Refer to Soleil/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Soleil - Adorable Adorer : Soleil left one day never to return. There is no record of her travels, but numerous bards sing of a traveling heroine whose skill with a blade was surpassed only by her skill at seducing young women. ; Soleil and Forrest :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ;Soleil and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. Etymology Soleil means sun in French. Trivia *Soleil, Laslow, and Olivia all have their birthdays in the month of August (the 31st, 7th, and 20th, respectively). *Soleil's headband is the same as her grandmother, Olivia's, headband in Awakening. **Ironically, her special trait, "the worst singer in the army", is the opposite of Olivia's, whose trait was "the best singer in the army". **Soleil's default hair color in the Heirs of Fates Xenologues,l Twitter Icon, and 4 koma artwork is pink like Olivia's. * Soleil was voted as the 14th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Soleil's supports with Percy reference Cherche's supports with the Avatar in Awakening; both Percy and Cherche ask Soleil and the Avatar respectively to help their wyvern look for a potential mate. *Soleil shares her English voice actress, Amber Hood, with Nyx and Candace. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters